kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke
Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ, Kuroko no Basuke, lit. Kuroko's Basketball or The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays) is a Japanese manga about basketball written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻 忠俊, Fujimaki Tadatoshi). Started in December 2008, Kuroko no Basuke tells the story of a high school basketball team trying to make it to the Nationals. The series is serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump and an anime adaption produced by Production I.G. began April 2012 and ended in September. A second season has been approved to air October 2013. Plot Once upon a time, a team of basketball prodigies rose to the top by demolishing all competition. This team became known as the Generation of Miracles, as they are all in the same year group and they were considered children of miracle. After junior high school ended, these five stars went to different high schools with top basketball teams. However, a fact few people know is that there was another player accompanying the Generation of Miracles, a Phantom Sixth Man. This mysterious player is now a freshman at Seirin High, a new school with a powerful, yet little-known, team. Now, Tetsuya Kuroko, the sixth man formerly with the Generation of Miracles, and Taiga Kagami, a naturally talented player who spent most of junior high school in America, are aiming to bring Seirin to the top of Japan, taking on Kuroko's old teammates one by one. Characters Kuroko no Basuke has a wide cast of basketball players, managers, coaches and trainers. The majority are Japanese high school boys who play in their school's basketball team. Media Manga The Kuroko no Basuke manga series,written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, started in December 2008 in Weekly Shōnen Jump. The serial chapters are collected into 22 volumes (tankōbon) with the first one published on April 3, 2009. The series is still ongoing. Anime An anime adaption of Kuroko no Basuke (produced by Production I.G) premiered April 7, 2012 and with the season ending on September 22, 2012 with 25 episodes. The official anime site has been open since November 28. A special has also aired on April 3, as a prequel. After the first season, the anime will continue a season 2 in 2013.Kuroko's Basketball Anime Gets 2nd Season Further reports reveal the release date to be October 2013.2nd Kuroko's Basketball Season Slated for October The anime is being released on DVD and Blu-ray. Light novel The Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-'' series are short stories in Teikō High School, written in light novel format. There have been three novels released so far, telling tales from the school festival, a training camp and other situations. Game Kuroko no Basuke also released a PSP game in March 2012. The player of the game will raise and train a basketball team, while also maintaining internal relationships between the characters. Vomic '''Vomic' is a corner at the variety TV program Sakiyomi Jan Bang!, where voice actors lend their voices to characters from popular manga. The manga featured is rotated monthly. Kuroko no Basuke was featured on the show in January 2011, had eight episodes and covered chapter 26, 27 & 28. Radio show Kuroko no Basuke had a short radio show with the anime's seiyūs. The recording were bundled and published in CDs. Only 3 volumes have been published so far. Reception Many of the Kuroko no Basuke manga volumes have ranked high in the Japanese Comic charts, often taking the #1-spot and staying in the ranking for several weeks. Kuroko no Basuke is currently still serialized and spawned a fairly popular 25-episode anime series. A second season began airing October 2013. Productions like the game and light novels also indicate popularity among the fans. Notable is the amount of fujoshi (female fans of yaoi and BL) fans, causing a massive flow of Kuroko no Basuke fanart, fanfiction and shippings. This side of the series is now a notable part of the fandom. Although it hasn't been licensed by an American company, the series is being published in French Vietnamese and Indonesian. Further more, the volume sales have increased drastically after the airing of the first anime season, from 300,000 average copies per volume to 500,000. :Read Anime News Network's review on the series' anime episode 1-7 External links *On Wikipedia *On Anime News Network (manga) *On Anime News Network (anime) *Official VOMIC site (Japanese) *On Weekly Shōnen Jump *On Weekly Shōnen Jump (Japanese) *Official anime site (Japanese) *Official game site (Japanese) *On Kazé (French) References es:Kuroko no Basuke (Manga) fr:Kuroko no Basuke pl:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Kuroko no Basuke